An Unusual Relationship
by nocloudypooh
Summary: Crystal reminisces about how her relationship with Green had started. It was an unusual way in which their story unfolded but the start of it all has to do with a "bet", favours and spending time together. Also, with a little help from a certain golden-eyed boy. Bonus battling scene between Crystal and Green at the end. JadeCrystalline shipping (Crystal x Green). [Multi-chapter]
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

Crystal was sitting at the edge of the waters, gazing at the rest of her family chasing each other around the field. She watched as her two sons run circles around their father and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front her. Something warm wells up inside her as she thought about how it it all began through the hands of fate. It was a little amusing too, to think that Crystal and Green got together all because of a bet. And it was all because of Gold...

...

"What did you say?! Gold Hibiki Ethan I dare you to say that again!" screamed Crystal.

"I said," shouted Gold in response, "that no wonder you can't find a boyfriend! Because you are such an annoying person!"

Crystal's face was contorted in a rage, as she and Gold stood with their faces inches apart, screaming each other's head off. It was one of their arguments they have every now and then, but this time, Gold had touched on a nerve by bringing up the b-word.

"How dare you say I'm annoying when you are the most annoying idiot I have ever met! And who said I can't get a boyfriend? It's just because I have not been looking for one!" raged Crystal.

"Oh yeah," taunted Gold, "I bet you can't even find a boyfriend if you tried!"

With a swift action, Crystal caught Gold unaware by pummeling him with her fists until he fell to her floor with a loud thud.

"Hey, what-" began Gold.

"Don't you what me, you, you JERK!" huffed Crystal. "I had enough of you and your inconsiderate behaviour! Just you wait. I will prove you wrong and show you a boyfriend in one week!" And with that, Crystal stormed off, leaving behind an annoyed yet bewildered Gold on the floor behind her.

It took a while for Crystal to cool down, as she speed-walked all the way from New Bark Town to Violet City. Despite trying to release all her pent up energy through speed walking, she still had to aim a few tens rounds of kicks at Pokeballs in order to fully calm herself down. At the back of her mind, she thanked Falkner for teaching her how to make boomerang Pokeballs, which have proven to be invaluable tools in helping her whenever she has the urge to kick something to control her emotions.

As the last of her boomerang Pokeballs returned to her, Crystal slumped down on the grounds at Route 36, suddenly aware of her exhaustion as the last of her frustration faded away. She is still angry at Gold though, but her mind had cleared up enough for her to think about their fight and realise the weight of her words.

Feeling panic rise up in her, Crystal regrets the bet she had made to Gold in her anger. She cursed herself for being so stupid and making the bet, a bet she knows she will not be able to fulfill. Crystal is painfully aware of how she had never dated anyone before, much less have a boyfriend. Adding on to that painful awareness is how every female Dexholders have gotten attached already, all except for Crystal - Yellow and Red, Blue and Silver, Sapphire and Ruby.. _What have I gotten myself into_ , groaned Crystal.

...

6 more days to deadline

Crystal had spent last night thinking of nothing but the problem she has landed herself in, and is strategising her next course of action as she heads to Professor's Oak 2nd Research Centre in Cherrygrove City for work.

 _Maybe I should go to Gold and tell him to call off the bet. Should I? No I shouldn't, he's the one who needs to find me and apologise! I will not take a step a back and look for him until he apologises to me_ , thought Crystal firmly. _Doesn't solve my problems though, where and how should I start to get myself a boyfriend? I'm completely clueless as to this.. Maybe I can ask Blue for help? But.. then everyone will learn of my stupid bet with Gold.. No I shouldn't, they will just make fun of me.. I guess I'm stuck on my own.._

Crystal was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door to Professor's Oak lab open in front of her, thereby crashing into the emerging figure from the lab. Caught by surprise, she let out a "Oof" and would have landed on the ground if not for the quick reflexes of the figure she bumped into.

"Oh, um, Green, sorry about that. Didn't see you coming out of the lab," apologised Crystal.

"You ought to be more careful," stated Green, his expression unchanging. "I need to head back to my gym now, see you around."

"Oh, um, right. See you around," Crystal replied awkwardly.

As Crystal watched Green walk away from the lab however, something clicked in her mind. "Green, hey Green! Wait up!" cried Crystal, as she ran towards Green. Turning around to give Crystal a questioning look, Green waited for Crystal to approach closer. Mustering up all her courage as she stopped in front of Green, Crystal blurted, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Green looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you don't have to be my real boyfriend but can you pretend to be my boyfriend or something?" added Crystal hastily.

Folding his arms, Green asked, "Let me get this straight, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend? Don't you think there would be better people out there who would be more suitable in a boyfriend role?"

"But I don't know anyone else! Red is attached, Silver is attached. Ruby is attached. And Emerald.. Emerald is just too young! Who's going to believe that Emerald is my boyfriend?" pleaded Crystal.

"How about Gold then?" suggested Green. "You guys sure hang out together more than the both of us do."

Crystal who was already expecting such a question, began sheepishly, "Um.. you see, I um, can't asked Gold because.. because this um, has something to do with him."

In response, Green brought his hand up to his face, giving off a sound that is both a groan and a sigh. Shaking his head, Green asked, "Do I want to know what's going on here?"

"Well.. um that depends on what you don't want to hear?" offered Crystal.

"Let me guess, Gold got you angry again, and in your anger you agreed to do something stupid," sighed Green.

Crystal's eyes widen in surprise as she hears the highly accurate guess Green had just made. "You're rather sharp huh. Well, um yes, that's basically the main idea. During our fight, I um made a bet with Gold that I will find a boyfriend to show him." Crystal said, as she chooses her words carefully.

Green's eyebrows were raised again. "Basically? Is there something else I need to know?"

"I um, might have told Gold that I will show him a boyfriend in a week..." Crystal trailed off.

Green shook his head in resignation, his hand still covering his face. "I hope I don't regret this," he muttered.

Crystal's eyes widen in delight. "Really? You would do this to help me?"

"Yes I will, seeing that there is no one else left that could help you and both of you will be too stubborn to call this off. And also, this is probably the most utilitarian solution, seeing that you will likely have a hard time finding a random stranger to act as a convincing boyfriend within a week. Who knows what kind of problems will arise if you get a stranger to do this. We can start tomorrow," replied a slightly irritated Green.

In Crystal's excitement of finally solving her problem, she jumped forward to give Green a tight squeeze, saying, "Oh thank you so much Green! When this is all over I'll be sure to return you a favour!" As she became aware of what she is doing, Crystal stepped back with a light flush on her cheek and continued, "I don't have to come to work tomorrow so I'll be free in the afternoon after doing my rounds at the orphanage. Where shall we meet?"

"Great. My house should offer us some privacy tomorrow, if you could make your way to Pallet Town," Green replied, slightly surprised at Crystal's sudden hug.

"Alright then, see you at 2pm?" Crystal asked while flashing at him a smile.

"2pm. I'll head back to my gym now." Green confirmed, as he took out his Charizard before flying off in the direction of Viridian City.

* * *

Notes:

I needed a full name for Gold and I remembered a story that I have read in which the story used all the default game names to form Gold's full name. I can't remember which story it is now, but the name sounds rather nice as I imagine Crystal actually shouting it out. Hibiki is the default name for the Japanese version for HGSS I believe.

It is stated in the GSC arc that Professor Oak has a 2nd Research Centre in the north of Cherrygrove City (Chapter 117).

In case it is unclear, sentences in italics represents character's thoughts.

A/N:

Well that's the first chapter! I'm planning on doing up a handful of chapters for this stories. Can't tell how often I will update because I only have the draft for the second chapter up, and I don't get much time each week to write.

Doing another JadeCrystalline shipping because at the moment I feel that I can relate more with their characters. And also, I found that the story gives me a chance to explore more deeply into Crystal's and Green's personalities. Besides, the shipping is so rare in the fanfic world I want to give my take on it. So this is dedicated to all the readers out there who like me, like to indulge in less orthodox shippings and pairings. Hope you enjoy (:


	2. Chapter 2: Of questions & understanding

**Chapter 2: Of questions and understanding**

5 more days to deadline

Crystal makes her way to Green's house in Pallet Town after she had made her rounds at the orphanage. She feels a little light-hearted for solving what she thought was a impossible problem though a part of her feels slightly guilty for dragging Green into this admittedly ridiculous situation because of her stubbornness. But Crystal is determined not to back down to Gold this time, and show him that she isn't as annoying as he made her out to be.

As Crystal approached Pallet Town on her Xatee, she feels slightly nervous, not knowing what to expect from today's first session with Green to become a "couple". She doubted if Green has dated anyone before, and wondered if the two of them would be able to pull off this act successfully. Crystal instructed Xatee to land at the edge of the town, returning her to her Pokeball before making her way by foot to Green's house. As Professor Oak's assistant, she had went to the Oak residence several times to help Professor Oak get his misplaced files and research documents.

Within ten minutes, she was at the front door, and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. In a few seconds, Green stood at the doorway, dressed in his normal going out clothes. "You're punctual," he commented as he allowed Crystal into his house. Crystal stepped into the house, and saw that the living room was much neater than it normally was when she was there to pick up Professor Oak's documents. It was obvious that Green has been waiting for her to arrive for a while.

"It won't be nice for me to be late when you are the one offering me a favour. I see that you too have been awaiting my arrival for a while," voiced Crystal, as she gestured to the neat state of the living room.

Green gave the tiniest of smile said, "You're sharp, no wonder Grandpa always praises your work. Take a seat in my living. I'll get us some drinks and we can start."

When Green returned with two cups of drinks, he saw that Crystal had seated herself on one of the longer couch. He placed the drinks on the coffee table ("Thanks," Crystal had said) and sat down on a smaller couch directly opposite Crystal.

"So," began Green, "our task here to be pretend we are a couple in front of Gold next week, and we have five more days to make this work convincingly. I spent the rest of yesterday reading up some relationship advice books-"

"You what?!" blurted Crystal, mouth agape as she tried to confirmed if she had heard Green wrongly. _Green had read relationship books because of this?_

Green raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me that you didn't read up on anything before coming here today."

At those words, Crystal flushes and immediately closed her mouth. "I just can't imagine that you would read up on those books for this," said an embarrassed Crystal.

"I promised I would help and I'm not going to help halfheartedly. Since we have both read up on this issue and none of us have any prior practical experience in this, let's start by making notes and exchanging the information we have." continued Green as a matter-of-factly.

Crystal was amazed at how prepared Green was at this, even more so than her when this is her problem. She is grateful though, for Green to put in so much effort to help her and doesn't hesitate to began exchanging information with Green.

"Seems like most books calls for more communication between the couple," commented Green as he pored over his already-made notes.

"Hmm, then maybe we should start with that? Seems like communication strengthens the relationship by fostering understanding between the couple. So we should start by trying to understand each other deeper," replied Crystal as she looked up from her notes and looked directly at Green. "Why don't we try by asking each other questions about each other? We can take turns to answer them. There's a list of questions in one of the books I brought that is supposed to help you understand the other person," suggested Crystal.

"Sure," shrugged Green. "You can start first then."

"Hmm let's start with something simple. What's your favourite colour?"

"Green."

Crystal nearly snorted. "If I didn't know better I would think you are narcissistic," she joked. "Mine's blue. Ok your turn," she continued, as she passed the book to Green.

Green took the book and spent about a minute looking down the list of questions. "Do you collect anything?"

"Um. I capture Pokemon so I guess I collect Pokemon? If that counts as a collection," laughed Crystal. "But Pokemon are living things so perhaps it's not too appropriate to say I collect them... Maybe Pokeballs then? I have all sorts of Pokeballs that allows me to capture Pokemon."

Green pondered about this for a moment. "I've never used any specialty Pokeballs before. What kinds are there?"

"Really? You are missing out! Kurt makes the best Pokeballs around. There are seven kinds of Pokeballs that Kurt makes. There's the Level Ball, the Lure Ball, the Moon Ball, the Friend Ball, the Love Ball, the Heavy Ball and finally the Fast Ball. The Level Ball is used for ... " rattled Crystal, while Green listens attentively.

"You sure do know Pokeballs at the back of your hand like a Capture Pro," said Green approvingly, as Crystal finished explaining what the different kind of specialty balls do.

Crystal beamed at Green. "You aren't that bad yourself too isn't it. I heard from Professor Oak that both you and Red each managed to complete half of the Kanto Pokedex by the time you entered the Pokemon League."

"Last I checked, you managed to collect data for both the Kanto and Johto Pokedex in an even shorter time," retorted Green, slight annoyance evident in his tone.

Crystal couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I never imagined that you of all people would be jealous of me," she teased.

"I am not jealous. Tsk," huffed Green.

"If you say so," smirked Crystal. "Do you collect anything then?"

"Books," shrugged Green. "I have a small shelf where I keep books I would like to read again."

"Not surprised there," said an amused Crystal.

And so, Crystal and Green continued asking each other questions and got to know each other better. Green now knows that Crystal has a fear of clowns, absolutely dislike spicy food and loves the rush of adrenaline. Crystal now knows that Green actually prefers Dexholder gatherings to being alone, has a lovely singing voice, and would confront people who are doing unethical or immoral things.

...

It was Green's turn to ask a question, "What's your favourite time of the day?"

"Morning?"

"Why?"

"I like the feeling each new day brings. It rather invigorating. Besides, I love how bright the children's smiles at the orphanage are every morning," smiled Crystal. Thinking about the children's smiles brought a smile to her face too.

Green appears to be deep in thought as he listened to Crystal's words. "I like dusk the most," he said finally.

"Why?"

Green pauses. "It's quieter at night when activities usually die down." Another pause. "It's also the time when I get to spend time with Daisy and Grandpa."

Crystal looked at Green, who seemed deep in thoughts. She felt something stir inside her and decided to stand up to sit beside him.

"I don't get to see my mum often when I was younger too," spoke Crystal. "She was always busy working, and I would spend most of my time with the other children at the orphanage. She would fetch me from the orphanage every night, and tired as she is from work, she would spend time with me before going to bed. I used to resent my mum a little when I was smaller, for not spending enough time with me. But as I got older, I understood why she had to do what she did, and I started to treat the orphanage as a second home."

"I think it's normal to feel that way about spending so little time with your family. But ultimately isn't the love and care of the family the most important thing that we have despite not spending so much time together?" continued Crystal.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, thinking about their own memories and emotions, while the words that were just said hung over the air.

Green was vaguely aware of the warmth emitted from Crystal sitting next to him, but what he felt more acutely was the warmth that is spreading from his heart to the rest of his body. "Thanks," he finally said. "And sorry for breaking the atmosphere."

"It's not a problem," smiled Crystal. "Isn't this what the whole exercise about? To understand more about each other. Right now, I can positively say that our whole session was a success, don't you think?"

At this, Green let out a smile too and nodded his head. _Trust her to come up with something so positive in this atmosphere_ , thought Green. _But she is right, it was a rather successful session at understanding each other better._

"Well I guess we have spent quite a long while asking each other questions," said Green as he glanced out of the windows. "Let's end here today and continue tomorrow."

"Oh you're right, the sky is getting darker. I didn't even realise so much time has passed. I'll get moving then." Crystal said as she got to her feet.

Green paused for a moment. "I'll send you back. Riding on Charizard should be more comfortable than hanging from your Xatu. Besides, what kind of a 'boyfriend' am I if I let you go all the way back to Johto by yourself." stated Green firmly.

"Well, if you insist then." said a surprised Crystal, as she thought of no good reason to refuse.

...

Later that night when Green reached home again, he couldn't help but think of how enjoyable the day had been, just sitting around and asking each other questions. He felt comfortable doing these relation building exercises, perhaps because he had never tried them with anyone before. _She might be starting to grow on me_ , thought Green wryly.

* * *

Notes:

Made up backstories of Green and Crystal.  
\- I made their favourite colours the same as their eye colour.  
\- I thought Crystal would like the rush of adrenaline because of her experiences of Pokemon capturing and also how she seem to enjoy amusement parks in the GSC arc.

A/N: 

Well this chapter marks the start of a budding relationship between Crystal and Green. I imagine both of them will research the things they have no experience in, which in this case won't be being in a relationship. Also, taking it slow because I don't think it is practical to just have them so suddenly falling in love without some sort of trigger.

In this chapter I tried to imagine how they could understand each other better through asking questions, and also having the other person reveal more than superficial answers. The understanding come from piecing all the answers together to form a personality. Hope that makes sense to you and that you enjoyed it, even if the pace is really slow.

Also, I thought I should warn you that this isn't going to be some dramatic story, but more down to earth, like how real life is. I don't really believe in dramatic stories because they don't happen to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset on a Charizard

**Chapter 3: Sunset on a Charizard**

4 more days to deadline

"Meet me later today at Pewter City, 2pm," came a short message from Green. Crystal had reported to work in the morning only to find out that Green had applied a week's leave on her behalf, apparently telling Professor Oak that he "needed her help in some things". She was surprised that Professor Oak had so readily agreed, though she suspected that Green might have reminded Professor Oak that she had never taken any leave off work.

And thus, Crystal found herself outside Pewter City's Pokemon Centre five minutes before 2pm, waiting for Green to arrive.

"You're punctual," said a voice to her left. Surprised, Crystal spun around to see Green striding towards her with his hands in his pockets.

"Wouldn't be nice to be late," she politely replied, while stepping towards Green. "Where are we heading today?"

"I got us tickets to the Pewter Museum of Science. Thought you might not have been there yet. They have some interesting display that you might like," replied Green. "The gym leader of this city, Brock is a friend of mine, who also happen to work at the museum. I managed to get us free tickets thanks to him. Shall we go?"

"You mean like on a date?" asked Crystal tentatively.

"Well, yes, like what normal couples do together. I thought it might help us act more natural with each other." Green glanced at Crystal and continued, "While we may know quite a bit about each other from yesterday, we are still not that comfortable being around each other such that people might suspect we are a couple. Not that that will be our aim - we probably just need to be comfortable with each other as close friends to be able to pull off our act with Gold."

While assured that she doesn't need to go out of her way to treat Green as her real boyfriend, Crystal was still unsure as to how the whole thing will play out. She's willing to give it a try though, since Green seemed to have really did a lot of research into the whole couple relationship thing.

"Alright then, let's give this a shot and aim to be best friends," Crystal said finally. "You are right about me having never been to the museum though. How did you know?" she asked, her head cocked to one side

Green shrugged, "Shrewd guess. Shall we go? The museum is located north of here."

As Crystal trotted alongside Green, she can't help but notice the number of people who were looking at them. _They're mostly girls_ , realised Crystal with a jolt. At this point, she felt a little uneasy getting stared at, though one look at Green tells her that he is simply ignoring all the looks that were coming their way.

"Um, Green, may I ask why so many people are looking at us?" asked Crystal uncertainly.

"Just ignore them and they won't do anything to you." came a curt reply. Noticing that Crystal didn't seem assured by his response though, he sighed and stopped abruptly. "Alright, I should let you know that what is happening now is not an uncommon occurrence. So try not to get affected by it for the next week when you are out at Kanto with me. Here in Kanto, Red, Blue and I are rather well known and recognisable due to our participation in the Pokemon League, in addition to the fact that we are the Pokedex Holders of acclaimed Professor Oak. Hence we are treated like celebrities in public, unlike in Johto," explained Green.

"I see..." responded Crystal slowly, blinking as she processed the information she just received. "Well in that case, I might as well bask in your glory while I can then," Crystal attempted to joke.

Green stiffled a snort. "You'll be lucky if we don't get mobbed," he said darkly. "Some fangirls like to crowd around me and demand for autographs and what not. Though I guess having a pretty girl beside me today does stave them off," said Green as he glanced at said girl beside him.

Somehow, Crystal finds herself being pleasantly surprised to hear Green praise her. _Who doesn't like it when someone praises him or her?_ justified Crystal to herself. "You know Green, I feel honoured to hear compliments from you, which is probably rather rare in itself. Guess I don't owe you a favour after all if I am helping you as much as you are helping me," said Crystal teasingly. "Oh, I see the museum in front!" pointed out Crystal, before half sprinting forward to take a closer look at the building and leaving Green behind.

Green stared wide-eyed at Crystal half sprinting away, reeling in slight shock for having complimented her without realising it. He hardly ever complimented anyone aloud - a nod of approval is a compliment in itself - much less compliment a girl. _Well it's true anyway, Crystal is a pretty girl,_ he argued with himself. _But still.. It's the fangirls,_ he thought firmly. _The thought of them got me distracted that I wasn't conscious of what I was saying._

Shaking his head slightly to clear his thought, he walked forward to where Crystal stood, who was still admiring the majestic building of the museum. "Are you ready to go in?" asked Green, trying to keep his tone as calm and normal as possible.

"Yes, let's go," nodded Crystal before she made her way to the entrance of the museum with Green trailing behind her.

A few hours later, Crystal emerged from the museum, feeling pumped with excitement from all the things she had seen and read in the museum. It turns out that Green is an excellent tour guide ( _Well, no surprise there,_ thought Crystal), providing additional information to the exhibits, as well as some interesting backstories to the museum and some of the exhibits. Green had said it was due to a gym leaders' exchange conducted by the Pokemon Association for gym leaders to be acquainted with towns and cities they are not in charge of.

"Looks like it was a right decision to bring you to the museum," remarked Green. Crystal had not only listened attentively to everything he had to say about the exhibits, but had also engaged with him in a discussion over some of the information in the museum. Not something that Green had minded of course, since it is rare for someone who can and will have such intellectual discussions with him. He could even see how her eyes sparkled as she viewed the various exhibitions.

"It sure was! Thank you once again for bringing me here," bowed Crystal politely.

"Glad you enjoyed it, it was nice to have all those discussions we had too," replied Green. "Is there anything else you would like to do?"

"Well.. I did wanted to meet Brock and thank him personally for the ticket, but he wasn't at the museum earlier. Do you know where he might be?" asked Crystal.

"If he's not at the museum he is most likely at his gym. We could go there if you want. You might even catch him in a challenge if you are lucky," offered Green.

"That does sound interesting. Let's see if Brock will be in his gym then!" agreed Crystal.

"I have never actually been to a gym.." pondered Crystal out loud as they made their way to the gym. "I mean, besides entering your gym for errands, I don't really know how gyms function. Or even watched a gym challenger match before."

Green raised an eyebrow at Crystal. "You surprise me. Well there's always a first for everything. Here we are."

Pushing open the gym doors, Crystal saw that the interior walls were covered with rocks, and there were multiple boxing rings located within the gym. "I didn't know gyms can be so elaborate. I mean, your gym looks nothing like this," Crystal said, amazed by what she saw.

"It's usually up to the discretion of the gym leader to decorate their gyms. Most gym leaders choose to decorate their gyms with the element of their expertise. I just don't see the need for me to do the same hence I didn't do much to my gym," Green explained. "In fact I think there's a gym leader in another region who changes his gym decorations so often no two challengers see the same decorations," added Green as an afterthought.

"Oh here comes Brock," nodded Green towards a figure walking towards them.

Crystal turned to see the said gym leader approaching them, remembering him from the gym leader tournament years ago.

"Hi Green, I see you have brought your friend to my gym," greeted Brock.

"Brock, this is Crystal. She is one of our junior Pokedex Holder from Johto region, and is currently helping my grandpa with his research. Crystal wanted to thank you personally for our tickets to the Museum of Science," introduced Green.

At this point, Crystal gave Brock a polite bow before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Brock. I would like to thank you for the free tickets you have offered Green and I. I really enjoyed the exhibits at the museum, so thank you very much for the free tickets."

"You don't need to be so polite with me," smiled Brock. "Any friend of Red and Green is my friend too. Would you like a tour of the gym?"

"I would love to! But... " Crystal glance sideways at Green, asking for a silent permission to do so.

"Go ahead. I'll just wait for you here while you tour the gym since I already know most of the things here," responded Green.

"Alright then, thanks!" skipped Crystal as the tour began.

Though the Pewter Gym wasn't very big, Brock managed to find many things to tell Crystal about - why he picked the decorations, how he managed to put up the decoration, how he became a gym leader, how his many younger siblings aim to obtain the Boulder Badge and go on their own Pokemon journey. Crystal in turn hadn't spoken much except to indicate she is listening and to tell the story of how she became a Pokedex Holder. _He sure talk a lot more than he looks,_ sweatdropped Crystal, as Brock continues with his story telling.

At last the tour is over, and the two of them head back towards the entrance of the gym.

"Are you and Green dating?" asked Brock suddenly.

Crystal mouth fell open. "No! I mean yes! I mean no, not really. We aren't really dating!" spluttered Crystal frantically. The sudden question had thrown her off, and she couldn't make up her mind as to telling the truth or to keep the pretense that they are supposed to be dating.

Brock chuckled. "You seem undecided as to whether the two of you are dating or not. Perhaps that's an answer you need to obtain from Green."

Crystal felt herself grow red with embarrassment. "We aren't really dating. He's just helping me by pretending to be my boyfriend. Please don't misunderstand," she tried to explain.

"I see. Well, what isn't real might just come true one day. Nothing is set in stone," said Brock thoughtfully. "Maybe you two can give it a try," winked Brock.

Crystal literally felt her cheeks burning from embarrassment at this point. _Oh Arceus, why does he have to insist that there is something going on between me and Green,_ groaned Crystal.

Before Crystal could clarify herself further however, they had reached the entrance of the gym where Green was waiting for her.

"You can have your friend back, Green," said Brock cheerfully.

 _Oh Arceus, make him stop,_ begged Crystal silently.

Green gave a wary look and asked, "What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh nothing much, just telling her about my gym and stuff," replied Brock casually.

"Okay.." said Green slowly, looking from Crystal to Brock, trying to figure out what had happened in the last half an hour or so.

"Let's not disturb Brock anymore," began Crystal, as she gave a pleading look to Green. "Thank you so much for you time and for the ticket, Brock. See you again soon!" bade Crystal hastily as she hurried Green out of the gym.

"Remember what I said!" Brock called out as the doors closed behind Green and Crystal.

Crystal gave a sigh of relief, glad that the "talk" was over.

"What was that all about?" asked Green, slightly baffled by the exchanges between Crystal and Brock.

"Huh um it's nothing. Brock was just joking with me," Crystal hastily replied, and tried to change the subject. "Shall we go for dinner? I'm getting a little hungry."

Crystal and Green ended up in a small restaurant near the Pokemon Centre. Green had assured Crystal that the food is rather decent and that they have nice desserts. (Crystal had raised her eyebrows and remarked, "I didn't know you like to eat desserts." Green had merely replied, "Good desserts are hard to find.")

A silence fell over them as they started to eat their food. (Green had taken the liberty to help Crystal order what he thinks is good.)

"The food here is really nice. Good recommendation, Green," smiled Crystal as she ate her dessert (ice cream sundae).

"It is one of the hidden gems of Pewter City," Green replied after taking a sip of water. "Would like to try some of my cake?"

Crystal's face brightened. "May I?"

"Sure," Green said as he proceeded to cut a piece for Crystal to try.

"Mmhh, the cake is nice too. Maybe I should eat out more often," laughed Crystal.

Green eyed Crystal as she happily ate her food. "So," he started casually, "what were you and Brock talking about back in the gym?"

Crystal promptly choked on her food, which startled Green. "Drink some water," he added hastily.

After Crystal recovered, she looked up to see Green looking at her expectantly for an answer. She felt the blush claiming her face again as she struggled to find the right words to answer him.

"It's nothing much," she replied evasively.

Green, however, was not going to back down so easily, and pressed on, "Doesn't sound like it was nothing much."

"Um, it's just, Brock was just asking if the two of us were dating," stammered Crystal, not daring to look Green in the eye.

"And what did you say?" Green asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I got flustered at the sudden question, and tried to explain that there was nothing going on between us. But he didn't seem to believe this and even suggested that the two of us should get together.." Crystal trailed off.

Green on his part seemed unfazed by what Crystal has just said. "Well why not?" he asked.

Crystal blinked. "Why not what?"

"Why not we get together? " Green repeated. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

Crystal gaped at Green, flabbergasted. _Did I just hear that right?_ "I'm sorry Green, I'm not sure how I should respond to that. I mean it's kind of awkward discussing the possibility of getting together with each other."

"Maybe you should feel honoured," he stated. "I'll go pay for our meal first while you finish up your food." With that, Green left the table, leaving Crystal to think over what he had just said.

...

"Are we meeting tomorrow?" asked Crystal the moment they stepped out into the open. The setting sun had tinted the sky a glorious orange, bathing both of them in a soft orange glow.

"If you want to," Green said, as he gazed towards to the setting sun. "Do you want a ride on Charizard? That should give a spectacular view of the setting sun," he offered, not taking his eyes off the orange sky.

Crystal gazed towards the setting sun as well, admiring the various shades of orange, red and specks of green, trying to imagine how the setting sun will look like high above the ground. "Sure, why not," she smiled.

As Charizard ascended to the skies, Crystal saw that Green wasn't exaggerating about the spectacular view of the setting sun. "Wow," she breathed, mesmerised by the sight in front of her.

"I know, I like to ride Charizard sometimes just to watch the sunset."

Crystal tore away from the sunset and saw that Green was lazing with a smile on his face. _He looks more attractive bathed in the glow of the setting sun,_ thought Crystal, remembering that Green had said he preferred night time to day time.

"Maybe the next time you watch the sunset on Charizard, you could ask me along too," suggested Crystal, as she turned back to western skies.

The question hung around the air for a long while, while the two of them lost themselves in the beauty of the setting skies. The sun starts to descend below the horizon, and Green surprised Crystal by answering a "Sure." As Charizard continued to fly towards the west though, Crystal thinks that the warmth that is threatening to burst out of her chest has nothing to do with heat of the setting sun.

...

By the time, Crystal reached home, the sky had completely darkened.

"Thanks for the ride again, Green." bowed Crystal. "I'll hold you to your word to watch the sunset on Charizard again." She smiled, "Shall I plan for tomorrow? You have been making the plans for the past two days."

Green nodded. "Let me know then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Notes:

The gym leader who changes his gym decorations so often is of course a reference to Burgh from the Unova region.

Brock's family was never featured in the Pokemon Adventures manga, but in the anime he was shown to have many younger siblings. So I'm borrowing some backstory from the anime side.

Johto is located to the west of Kanto, and hence Charizard would be flying westwards facing the setting sun as they fly from Pewter City to Violet City.

A/N

Slight fluff in this chapter, and also a cameo by Brock. As you can tell, this chapter marks the start of a more than friend relationship between Green and Crystal. The entire chapter focuses on Crystal's POV and thoughts, so I'll leave you to think about what Green means when he said Crystal should be honoured!

Getting all squealy from my own fluff. Just needed a healthy dose of that to make my life better ^^

Also, I like to hear what readers think about my writing - be it how I write, the plot, the pace, the characters, anything. So I would appreciate it if you take the time to review and let me know (:


	4. Chapter 4: Carnival Couples

**Chapter 4: Carnival Couples**

3 more days to deadline

"An amusement park?" Green asked incredulously.

Crystal and Green are standing at the gates of the Violet City Amusement Park, as crowds of teenagers, children and their families streamed past them to enter the park.

"Yup," she grinned. "Come on, you're going to love this!" she said, as she pulled Green into the premise of the park.

Green gave a sigh as he let Crystal drag him into the amusement park. When Crystal had said she wanted to plan the day, he had definitely not expected this from the usually serious girl. "Remind me why we are doing this again?" he asked.

Crystal stopped and turned to him, hands placed on her hips as she frowned. "Well, you allowed me to plan the day! I didn't complain when you plan the past few days so you shouldn't complained as well!" She puffed. "Come on, Green. We had been doing some rather serious stuff for the past few days. Coming to the amusement park ought to lighten us up! Besides, look around! This is the place to be for couples! We could learn to act more like them too!"

Green took a look around. Sure enough, he sees that no matter where he turned he could spot at least one couple enjoying a date at the amusement park.

"Amusement parks are fun, Green. Let's just enjoy our time here while we can okay? I haven't been to an amusement park for such a long time!" Crystal continued to pressed.

With a jolt, Green remembers that Crystal had said that she loves the feel of adrenaline. _Guess that applies to being in the amusement park as well,_ he thought. "Alright," he said defeated, knowing that he would never win the argument.

"Yay!," Crystal bounced with joy, pulling his hand once again. "What do you want to do first?"

He sighed. "You can decide."

...

Green had been skeptical about having fun at the amusement park. Afterall, he had never been a fan of amusement parks since he was a kid.

But right now, as Crystal pulled him onto countless rides, he got to admit that he feels thrilled from all the adrenaline rush of taking the roller coasters and other rides. Heck, he nearly begged Crystal to go again on the Dragonite's Flight (the largest coaster in the amusement park) despite the hour long queue to get on because it was just so awesome.

"I told you you are going to love this place," Crystal grinned, as they jumped off the Dragonite's Flight for the second time that day. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"O mighty Crystal, 'tis Green here thank the holy Arceus that a lovely lady as yourself has decided to grace her wisdom on lowly me," joked Green, which promptly earned him a light slap from Crystal as the two of them burst out laughing.

"Well, we are done with most of the rides here but there are still a couple of attractions we could go and take a look. There's the Pokemon Circus, where Pokemon will perform some tricks, and also some fun ones like the Haunted House, House of Mirrors and the boat ride," Crystal said, after the both of them regained their breath from laughing.

"Aren't there clowns in the Pokemon Circus?" Green asked quizzically.

Crystal gulped and seemed to freeze for a moment. "Forgot about them for a moment.. Thanks for reminding. Let's do something else then?" she asked sheepishly.

"Why are you so afraid of clowns?" Green wondered out loud, curious.

At this, Crystal really did stiffen. "You don't have to say if you don't want to," he said hastily when he noticed her reaction.

"It's nothing really, just a bad childhood memory.] I was about four or five at that time. There was this commotion outside the Violet City town square, and a lot of people were crowding around it. Curious, I squeezed my way to the front to see what the commotion was about and I saw this tall man towering over me, with red and white face looking straight at me. It was my first time seeing a clown, and I got freaked out by how he look and the way he looked at me," Crystal shuddered at the memory. "I've never been able to look at clowns the same way again. Sounds silly I know, to be afraid of something just by how they look."

Green thought about it for a moment. "Well, most phobias don't have a reasonable explanation."

Crystal smiled. "Thanks for the comfort, Green."

"No problem. Why don't we just walk around and see what catches our eye?"

"Sure."

They walked around the amusement park, looking curiously around them. Crystal had spotted a candy floss stall decided to get one each for herself and Green, plagued by a sudden desire to eat the sweet snack. As Crystal queued for the candy floss, Green looked around, paying particular attention to the many dating couples in the amusement park.

"You know, all of the couples here are holding hands or have some form of physical contact," he remarked casually, once Crystal returned with two candy floss in her hands. He doesn't really know what made him say it, but he guess that the whole pretending to date thing is rather interesting for him since it is really the first date he ever had.

"Oh mm," Crystal replied, flushing at the suggestion in his comment.

"We don't have to hold hands if you aren't comfortable with it though. We could try holding the arms? Daisy and I does that sometimes when we are out together. Physical contact should make the dating act more convincing to others," he reasoned, more to himself than to Crystal.

"Hmm we can try that later then? To get used to it," Crystal responded in a small voice, who was not looking at Green but looking interestedly at her candy floss.

Green couldn't help but grin at Crystal's response. _Score_ , he thought to himself.

...

It had been awkward at first, to hold arms. It was the first time that Crystal had held anybody's arm, and she needed time to get used to it. Green though, doesn't seem like he felt the awkwardness, displaying his trademark impassive face. Eventually, Crystal grew to like the feeling of holding Green's arms, feeling the heat of his arms on her skin, and walking around in the company of a guy. She was still slightly embarrassed about it though, and the slight pink on her cheeks reflected that.

They didn't visit any other attractions in the amusement parks, but continue to wander around the park, stopping now and then to buy some snacks or just watch the rides roll by with their screaming inhabitants.

They had stopped at the carnival games too, and a simple comment from Crystal ("Ooh! That Meganium plushie looks so huggable!") had caused Green to try his luck at the games to win the plushie for Crystal. Green, it turns out is very talented at the carnival games, winning them the grand prize of a huge Meganium plushie after he was through with several rounds of ball throwing.

"For you," Green said as he passed the huge plushie into Crystal's hands.

"Really? Thank you Green!" she squealed, as she squeezed the oh-so-huggable giant plushie.

"Glad you like it," Green watched amusedly, as Crystal bobbed in happiness. It was the first time he had seen girls behave like this, with the exception of Blue, but this time, the term "pesky woman" doesn't seem to apply to Crystal. Her sheer joy at the plushie gift, the way she squeezed the plushie, how she is so easily contented, Green could only think of a word to describe her: cute.

"Why are you so good at the carnival game?" Crystal asked later, both hands hugging the Meganium plushie as they walked out of the amusement park.

Green shrugged. "Good eyes. I had to do target training back when I was training under Master Chuck. It's also how I managed to earn enough coins at the Celadon Game Corner to exchange for a Porygon."

Crystal's mouth formed an 'o', nodding impressively at Green's feat. "I had fun at the amusement park today, it's been a long time since I had so much fun playing. Thanks for accompanying me here, even if I had to persuade you to come along at first." she thanked Green.

"Well, I had fun too, so thanks for bringing me here." Green smiled back.

They parted ways after Green had walked Crystal home, stating that he needs to get some training for his Pokemon which he hasn't done much in the past few days.

When Crystal got into her bedroom, she carefully positioned the giant plushie on the table, as Mega popped out of his Pokemon to look at his plushie equivalent. "Cute huh," she asked as she petted Mega, "Green won it for me at the amusement park." Mega cried in agreement, as he nuzzled against Crystal, causing her to laugh.

Crystal spent the rest of the day looking at the plushie more times than necessary, constantly replaying how cool Green looked as he concentrated on the ball throwing carnival games. At night when she slept, she took the plushie with her to bed, hugging it to sleep thinking about how happy she was that day.

...

* * *

Notes:

This chapter links back to a few backstories that I made up in chapter 2: Crystal liking the rush of adrenaline, and being afraid of clowns. I had realised while typing this that Crystal owns a Mr. Mime, but a mime is different from a clown right? Besides, I think Mr. Mime looks cuter than any clown!

The Meganium plushie is of course a reference to Crystal's starter. It may seem a little starter-biased here, but I think it makes more sense than to have any other pokemon because well, the other pokemon are supposed to be more common and we are talking about a grand prize here.

A/N: 

Green and Crystal finally held hands in this chapter! Well yeah, that's the main point of the chapter. And also, Green putting in the effort to win Crystal the plushie. It _is_ quite cool to have a guy do that for you, I think. And I think my reasoning for him winning the grand prize is perfectly logical, seeing that he did win 9999 coins for a Porygon at the game corner.

Green might seem a little OOC this chapter, but I was trying to get him to open up a little bit more. And I couldn't resist typing out the part with him saying "O mighty Crystal".

A shorter chapter this time, but I didn't want to stretch it longer than necessary, or I would run out of ideas for the subsequent chapters. Don't want to add to the story without any purpose to the story line just for the sake of lengthening it!

I didn't check too thoroughly for this chapter, I will admit. A little less focused while checking so I might have missed out on some mistakes or errors. Let me know if you spot any! As usual, thanks for reading, and let me know if you like it or not (:


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Stars

Quick note: _italics_ means thinking, while _"italics in inverted commas"_ means talking from the PokeGear

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Under the stars**

2 days before deadline

Gold sits on his bed, staring intently at the PokeGear in his hand. Crystal had not contacted him ever since their fight 5 days ago. _That's almost a week_ , he thought, _Crystal had never stayed angry at me for so long before._ He feels a little uneasy at that thought, and wonders if he should make a move first.

The bed shifted a little as Aibo swung into his bedroom from the tree outside and landed on the bed. "Hey Aibo," he greeted, "Crystal seems quite mad at me now huh?" The Long Tail Pokemon looked at Gold and cocked his head to the side. "Should I do something about it or should I wait?" he asked. The ambipom seem to consider about this for a moment before chattering away in Pokemon language, its two tails waving around animatedly while its hands gestured pointedly at the PokeGear.

"Yeah you're right," said Gold seriously. "I need to do something if I want to appease Crystal. Thanks Aibo," he said as he patted the Ambipom on the head. Satisfied by the turn of events, Aibo grinned and proceeded to swing out of the bedroom, leaving Gold to his own devices.

Gold chuckled at his Pokemon's behaviour. Turning to more serious matters, he scrolled through his phone number list on his PokeGear and proceeded to make a call.

"Hey Blue, Gold here. What's the best way to ask a girl for her forgiveness?"

...

Crystal sat alone at home, bored out of her mind. With Green being busy with gym challenges (He had been rather apologetic about it but explained that he couldn't put off gym challenges any longer.) and no work to do, she feels uncomfortable with having so much spare time. She had already went to the orphanage and returned, cleaning up the entire house until just moments before. _What can I do now?_ she asked herself. Puffing, she slumped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling above, before the doorbell rang.

Gold stood outside Crystal's house, waiting nervously for Crystal to answer the doorbell. A minute later, Crystal stood at the doorway, her initial surprise morphing into a frown and a pair crossed arms.

"Hi," Gold started sheepishly.

Crystal eyed him coldly. "What do you want?"

"I brought flowers," he said hopefully, bringing out the bouquet of purple hyacinths that he had spent the last three hours preparing by combing every single florist in Johto, as per Blue's advice. "Can I come in?"

Crystal looked down at the bouquet of flowers, feeling a little of her anger subside at the effort he had put in to procure the bouquet of flowers for her. She knew that purple hyacinths are rare flowers, and that they are quite expensive. _At least he made the effort to look up flower meanings and to find these flowers for a sincere apology,_ she thought. Grudgingly, she stood backwards to allow Gold to enter the house.

"Look," Gold began once Crystal had closed the door, "I'm sorry for what I said alright. It was just.. I was annoyed, and let my emotions ruled against my better judgement. I shouldn't have said those things to spite you, I'm really sorry about that. Will you forgive me?" pleaded Gold sincerely.

Crystal still refused to let down her glare at Gold, keeping her arms crossed. "It's going to take more than a bouquet of flower to make me forget everything, Gold."

Gold had to withhold a sigh of relief at Crystal's words. "As long as you are willing to forgive in the end. You had no idea how guilty and worried I was for the past few days!"

"I didn't know guilt was in your dictionary, Gold." Crystal responded sarcastically.

"Gee, I'm hurt Crystal. Don't you have more faith in your friend?" joked Gold, faking a mock hurt expression.

Unable to help herself, Crystal cracked a tiny smile at Gold's ridiculous antics.

"Aha!" exclaimed Gold triumphantly. "You smiled! That's means I'm forgiven!" he cheered.

Crystal resumed glaring at Gold. She hadn't completely forgiven Gold yet, but Gold has this knack of turning the situation around by taking things likely. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

That earned a hearty laugh from Gold. "You know Crystal, you really need to lighten up sometime. Seriously, you are going to push a lot of people away if you can't even take a joke! Really, which guy is going to like you like that?"

Silence. _Crap I did it again._ Gold cursed in his head, regretting his last sentence.

"Get out."

"Forget what I said alright. I didn't mean for that to remind you that you don't have a boyfriend-"

"Get out."

Gold was exasperated by then. "Look Crystal, this is just plain childish. You got to admit that there is some truth in what I said-"

"I said GET OUT YOU JERK!"

Gold didn't need to be told the fourth time and left the house, cursing to himself at the turn of events. _Seriously, that girl need to lighten up and stop being so sensitive to the whole getting a boyfriend thing_ , he grumbled.

Inside the house, Crystal was fuming beyond herself. It seemed even worse now compared to the first time, perhaps because she hasn't completely got over the argument a few days ago. _I don't understand_ , thought Crystal frustratedly, _why does Gold have to constantly insinuate that who am I isn't good enough to for guys?_

She hadn't realised it at first, but thinking about it now, she finally understood why she had been so sensitive with the topic. It made her feel self conscious and self depreciated, thinking that she's not good enough, but that's how she's like and she can't change that. The constant reminder from Gold had made her frustrated and doubt herself all at the same time.

Her PokeGear rang, and Crystal answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" she asked wearily.

 _"Hello? Crystal? Why do you sound so funny?"_

 _Green_ , she thought. ".. Gold came by just now," she explained.

 _"Did he say something wrong again?"_ guessed Green.

Crystal didn't reply.

 _"Do you want to share? It's not good to bottle up your feelings. I have some time before the next challenger comes."_

And thus, Crystal launched into an explanation of how what had happened in the past 15 minutes, and also how she felt about Gold constant links between how she is like as a person and not being able to attract a guy. "I know he doesn't really mean that I'm not good enough, but it's just so frustrating to keep hearing that!" she finished.

 _"Crystal, this is Gold we are talking about. He doesn't think before he speak, you shouldn't let yourself be affected by what he said,"_ reasoned Green.

Crystal let out a long breath. "I know, but still.."

There was a moment's pause. _"Tell you what, meet me later at 6pm at edge of Viridian City along the pathway to the Viridian forest. We can have a little picnic there to get your mind off things, and there is something I want to show you."_ Green suggested.

"Won't you be tired after all your gym challenge?" Crystal questioned.

 _"It'll be fine. I can take care of the food so you don't have to worry about it. If you like though, you can prepare something small to bring over."_

"Alright then, if you say so. I'll think of something to bring over."

" _Great, see you later then. I have to go now, my next challenger should be coming in soon."_

"See you. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

Crystal placed her phone down, wondering what she could prepare for the picnic later. Talking to Green though didn't make her feel much better about herself, at least caused her to calm down again. She walked to the kitchen and looked around, hoping to find some inspiration on what to make. She spotted a book tucked into the side of the shelf and pulled it out to take a look.

It was a dessert recipe book. _Must be one of mum's_ , she thought. She flipped through the book and found that the desserts are relatively simple to make, and most of them would be suitable for two person to eat at a picnic. _Green said he liked to eat dessert_ , remembered Crystal. _Alright, now I just need to decide on one to make, and then bring them over to the picnic later._

...

Close to 6pm, Crystal awaits at the edge of Viridian City close to the Viridian forest, clutching the pack of dessert she had made earlier. She had flown over with the help of Xatee, being careful throughout the flight to not drop or shake the desserts too much.

A couple of minutes later, Green appears, holding on to a basket of what Crystal assumed to be picnic food. "Sorry for being late, the last challenger came late for her appointment." he apologised.

"It's not a big deal," Crystal smiled. "A girl?"

"Yeah, A travelling trainer from Johto. She's quite good though, nearly won my badge," Green commented.

"How many badges have you given out?" Crystal asked, a little curious.

Green furrowed his brows as he considered the question. "Maybe about a handful of times?"

Crystal nodded and gave a knowing smile.

"Shall we go?"

They fell into a silence as Green led Crystal into the forest, and immediately, Crystal could see that it is much darker inside the forest as the canopy blocked out the remaining rays of sunlight. Crystal felt a sense of foreboding, as she had never entered the forest at night and was a little unnerved since she don't fancy getting ambushed by bug pokemons in the dark no matter how harmless they may be. Green must have sense her hesitation, for he reached out to hold her hands in assurance, leading her through the forest so that he doesn't lose her in the dark. Her body heats up just a little bit, and she hopes that Green can't feel the increase in radiation.

They walked for perhaps 20 minutes, the forest getting darker with each step they take. Green's Alakazam was summoned somewhere along the way to provide some lighting for them and to keep wild pokemon away from their path. They were winding through the forest so deftly that Crystal wondered why and how Green knows the forest so well, even in the dark. _I would definitely get lost in here if I am left behind_ , Crystal thinks silently, glad and assured that Green is holding on to her hand. Twice, Crystal stumbled over a tree root that she couldn't see, and Green had to hold on to her to make sure she doesn't fall to the forest floor.

At last, Green brings her out into a clearing, bathed in the soft light of the waxing half moon. "Let's sit over there," Green pointed, leading her to a mossy bed of grass to sit down. "You must be hungry. Let's enjoy our food first."

Green unpacked the food he brought and also started a small fire with firewood he had previously collected. ("It's always useful to have some firewood around the gym," he explained when Crystal asked.) The small fire provided a comfortable warmth for the two Dexholders and also bathed their immediately vicinity in a soft orange glow. For Crystal, it was admittedly quite a romantic idea to be having a picnic at night in the forest in the company of a small fire.

Green had packed rice balls for the picnic, all with different fillings on the inside and seemingly handmade. At the first mouthful, Crystal thought that they were absolutely delicious. "Did you make them?" She asked, after finishing her first riceball.

"Mmnnmh" Green responded with his mouth full from his second riceball, shaking his head.

The sight made Crystal giggled. It's funny to see Green behaving so unorderly.

"Daisy," he said once he finally swallowed all his food. "She makes the best rice balls I've tasted. What's so funny?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Crystal responded, trying to stifle her giggles. "It's just funny to see you stuff your food like that."

Green scowled. "It's only because Daisy's food is delicious," he defended.

Crystal giggled some more much to the dismay of Green and continue to eat her rice balls.

"What have you got there?" Green asked once all the rice balls have been devoured, gesturing to the pack that Crystal had brought along for the picnic.

"Oh some dessert I made." Crystal replied her cheeks pink. "I remembered you said you like desserts."

The pack revealed itself to be... lemon and fruit tarts!

"Wow, you made that yourself?" asked Green, impressed by how professional they look.

"Yeah, my mum had a recipe book full of desserts sitting at home, and I picked something out of there to make. I haven't tried it though, tell me what you think about it."

Green carefully picked up a berry tart and took a first bite. "You can sell these," he praised, stuffing the rest of the tart into his mouth.

Not completely trusting Green's words, Crystal tried out the tarts for herself. _Guess Green wasn't lying about it_ , she thought. "Glad you like it, it's my first time trying to make a dessert."

"You should open a restaurant with Daisy," Green mused. "I'm sure it will be a great hit with all the delicious food."

Crystal bowed her head in embarrassment. "You flatter me," she said.

"I don't flatter people." he replied matter-of-factly, earning a grateful smile from Crystal.

...

They spent their time in the forest chatting just like any other day, occasionally snacking on the tarts Crystal made.

"It's getting quite dark. Are you going to show me the surprise before it gets late?" Crystal asked, hours later.

"Oh it'll shows up better when it's late," replied Green dismissively.

"Huh?" Crystal asked, confused.

"Close your eyes," Green commanded. "Don't open them until I tell you to."

Crystal looked at Green, taking a moment to consider, before doing as she was told. She heard some sounds of movement, then felt a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders and applying pressure. "Lie down," Green's voice came close to her ears.

Crystal jumped slightly at the close proximity. "Green? What-"

"Lie down," he repeated firmly.

Gulping, Crystal did as she was told while she wondered what Green was trying to do. _Being blind makes me feel so vulnerable_ , she thought.

Crystal felt the pressure leave her shoulders and heard the sounds of movement again. Then Green's voice commanded. "Open your eyes."

Taking a deep breath, Crystal opened her eyes, half expecting to see Green's face hovering above her.

She did not. Instead, she opened her eyes to see the backdrop of the night sky, dotted with many stars against the dark night sky. The moon had set completely, and Green had put out the small fire, so there is nothing bright around to spoil the clarity of the stars. _It's like a piece of art canvas_ , thought Crystal, the stars arranged in a seemingly random manner, with bright spots scattered here and there in the night sky, as she devoured the night sky.

"Do you like it?" Green asked, seeing that Crystal had stayed silent since opening her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm just amazed at the sight. Thanks for showing this to me, Green," she turned her head to her left where Green laid beside her, eyes shone bright with delight even in the dark.

Green looked back at her with a smile on his face too, "Glad you like it."

They spent minutes in silence, both quietly admiring the beauty of the night sky. Crystal was beyond amazed and awed, and look upon the skies like a child would wide-eyed at her Christmas presents. _It is a gift_ , she reminded herself, _a gift from the heavens and shared by Green_.

"How did you know about this?" Crystal asked, breaking the silence.

"Grandpa used to bring Daisy and I out to stargaze and point out the constellations to us. I found out about this spot by accident once, when I was training in the forest late into the night. I've been coming here every now and then ever since," he explained.

"I've never seen such dark skies before," Crystal mused wistfully. "Must have been a lot of light pollution in Johto."

"Well, now you know a good spot to stargaze so you can come here anytime you wish," pointed out Green.

"That's true," Crystal agreed. "Can you teach me about the constellations? I've never had much luck matching star charts with the actual sky."

Green proceeded to teach her everything he know about the sky, the constellations, the name of the stars and even the Messier Objects that could be seen. He had scooted closer to her, holding onto her left hand to guide her eyes to the sky objects. Crystal lets him do that, even after Green stopped explaining and pointing out object in the sky.

They packed up a while later, Green finally letting go of Crystal's hands.

"You are a great girl you know, you shouldn't let what Gold said get into you." Green remarked.

Crystal looked at him in surprise, blinking.

Green looked at Crystal in the eye and said seriously, "Guys don't deserve you if they can't accept you for who you are. You just need to wait for the right one to come by."

Crystal smiled a little at his comfort, feeling much better about it than she had all week. Struck by the sudden desire to kiss him, Crystal inched forward and gave a small peck on his cheek. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," Green breathed back, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks.

Crystal took a step back from Green. "Shall we go back?"

They made their way out of the winding forest, with Green holding on to Crystal's hand again.

"I can bring you here again if you want, if you aren't sure how to get here again," offered Green on the way back.

Crystal didn't replied immediately, letting the question sink in while Green waited for her response nervously. "I would like that."

Beside her, Green felt lightheaded at her response, and started to smile to himself.

...

 _Oh, ain't it nice tonight we've got each other  
_ _And I am right beside you  
_ _More than just a partner or a lover  
_ _I'm your friend_

 _When you love someone  
_ _Your heartbeat beats so loud  
_ _When you love someone  
_ _Your feet can't feel the ground  
_ _Shining stars all seem  
_ _To congregate around your face  
_ _When you love someone  
_ _It comes back to you_

* * *

Notes:

The part about Green liking dessert was mentioned in Chapter 3, part of my made up backstory.

Song lyrics at the end came from Jason Mraz's Love Someone. I thought of the song after I had finished typing the story, and thought that the lyrics fit with this chapter.

A/N:

There you go, Gold was brought back into the story, though he didn't manage to appease Crystal. He will appear again in the next chapter for a second attempt!

In this chapter, we see an escalation in the relationship between Crystal and Green. A lot of that was marked by rather subtle, so I hope you managed to read between the lines and interpret them in that manner. I thought stargazing would be a rather appropriate activity because it's like a romantic setting, and Crystal's association with the stars. As for that kiss, I don't really know how to describe it but having the desire to want to kiss someone because of something they said is normal right?

I apologise if this chapter seems a little abrupt as the scene changes. I couldn't think of a way to bridge them without sounding overly descriptive and longwinded. Didn't think that they warrants a break too, because I felt like it would break the flow of the story.

You might have also realised by now that the bet that was mentioned right at the start of the story isn't really a bet, but more a proclamation? There's isn't anything concrete to it, quite unlike the one that occurred between Ruby and Sapphire in the manga. But I framed the story using the deadline for a little more urgency on Crystal's part and also give a structure to the story. Also big hint: next chapter would most likely be the climax, where things fall into place before the loose ends can be tied up in the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Insecurities

**Chapter 6: Insecurities**

1 day before the deadline

Green had invited Crystal to his gym, even though there wasn't any gym challenge appointments. Crystal had seemed happy about the idea though, so he went with it.

All their pokemon were out of their pokeballs - Green's pokemon were busy training, while Crystal's pokemon were intrigued by their rigorous training sessions and tried to emulate the training themselves. They were doing terribly though, and Green had to come over to guide them to train the proper way. Crystal smiled at the sight before her, a lone trainer trying to handle 16 pokemon at the same time. Eventually though, Crystal joined in the training, running laps together with her pokemon to give them additional support.

A few hours later, everyone was exhausted by the training, but satisfied nonetheless.

"Want to battle?" Green asked casually. "I can go easy on you if you want."

Crystal turned to look at Green, as she gave some thought to the proposition. "Aren't you a little too full of yourself, Mr Viridian Gym Leader?"

"Says the one who had been kicked out of the Dexholders' tournament in the first round?" Green smirked.

"Hey!" she complained. "I just don't train my pokemon for battles."

"So are you up for it?"

Slightly indignant, Crystal huffed, making Green smile at her antics. "Ok, why not. It could be fun, though the last time I actually battled was at the Dexholders' tournament heh," she said sheepishly. She turned to her team gathered around her, "What do you guys think?"

There was a collective roar, as Crystal's team did a pokemon cheer, to signify that they are up for the battle. Crystal laughed at the wave of positive energy. "Looks like you got yourself a battle," she grinned.

...

"Phew," panted Crystal. "Great job everyone! It's been a long time since we trained and battled so hard huh?" she praised her pokemon. As expected, she had lost to Green, but it had been a fun battle.

Green eyed Crystal as she showered praises on her pokemon. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Charizard giving him an expectant yet reproachful look. Turning to face Charizard straight in the eye, he said indifferently, "Don't even think about it."

Charizard huffed out a short trail of fire in response, which was unfortunately seen by Crystal. "Green!" she chided, "you need to treat your pokemon with more care!" Crystal strode over to Charizard, and patted him on his belly, since she couldn't reach much higher than that. "You ought to praise your pokemon sometimes too you know, they've been working soon hard for you. Isn't that right, Charizard?"

With what sounded like a laugh, the Charizard nodded in agreement, his eyes gleaming with triumph and laughter. Around him, the rest of Green's pokemon jostled around Crystal, each hoping to gain some of Crystal's affection. Green could only stare wide-mouth at the scene. _When did they learn to rebel like that_ , he wondered.

Unwilling to take this any second longer, Green stomped forward and to everyone's surprise, started to pat/rub/hug his pokemon. "What?" he defended. "I just don't praise them often because I don't want it to get into their head." His pokemon doesn't mind though, now all jostling around him instead, each trying to nuzzle him in their own way.

Crystal chuckled. "Are you jealous that your pokemon were coming to me for some affection?"

"No, I was not." Green replied with a straight-face, though the slight pink in his cheeks hinted otherwise.

"You are so cute," Crystal laughed, before stopping abruptly when she realised what she just said.

Green froze, his heart skipping a beat as blood rushed to his face. He gaped blankly at Crystal, blinking to process what he had just heard.

"I mean, er, you ought to shower your pokemon with more affection," Crystal amended somewhat lamely, her face flushing with embarrassment. "Um, why I don't I help to groom your pokemon?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Sure," he managed.

...

Green watched curiously as Crystal carefully groomed his pokemon. She had with her a small arsenal of grooming products, not as extensive as the set that Ruby would carry around, but sufficient enough to groom them decently.

"Since when did you start to have an interest in pokemon grooming?" he asked.

Green watched as the familiar red creeped up to her face again. "Daisy was the one who taught me at first, on the occasions she visit the labs. I had been intrigued by it so I asked Ruby to teach me a little bit about pokemon grooming," she admitted.

Green run his hand through Golduck's feathers, which felt sleek under his touch. Scizor was gleaming under the artificial light of the gym, and even Charizard's cream belly looked lighter than he was used to. There is a low chatter amongst the pokemon. Though he did not understand any word of it, Green could tell that his pokemon really liked the grooming sessions from Crystal.

"You are quite good at this," Green complimented.

Crystal gave a small nod. "I'm sure Ruby can do a better job than me. But at least the pokemon like it. There, all done," she simpered as the last pokemon (Alakazam) is groomed.

"Thanks, I think they might like it enough to want to do it again," Green said.

"Well, then seemed like I'll just need to come by again when that happens," she smiles.

Green nods, giving a smile back in return. He felt blessed, and also warm and fuzzy inside him. _I want to remember this image of her smile in my head_ , he told himself.

Unfortunately, the door to the gym chose the moment after to open, and both trainers turned to look at the newcomer.

"Crystal," Gold said, "Can we talk please?"

Green stood up instinctively, putting himself between Gold and Crystal. Crystal merely looked at Gold, her expression unreadable.

"I tried to look for you at your house, but you weren't there. So I thought you might be here. Seems like I was right," Gold explained. "Was I intruding on something?" he asked, eyebrows slightly raised at Green's defensive stance.

"No, it's fine," Crystal said. She walked past Green towards Gold, placing herself squarely in front of Gold. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's go outside," Gold said, casting a glance at Green, who was looking at them.

"No," Crystal replied firmly, "You can say anything you want to say here."

Gold let out an exasperated sound. "Look, can you tell me what the heck is going on with you? First you lashed at me twice, you stopped working when you have never taken a leave and now you spend all your time with Green? I've been trying for years to get you to skip a day of work. How did Green even get you to skip an entire week of work?"

"That I believe, is none your business," Crystal said steadily, annoyed that Gold is picking on Green. "I do what I want to do, and I don't think I need to report that to you."

"Ok fine," Gold shot back, feeling his temper rise as he got more annoyed by the second. _This girl is impossible._ "Then can you at least tell me why you are get so mad each time we touch on the topic of boyfriends?"

"Maybe instead of asking me, you should asked yourself what you did or said," Crystal responded, glaring at him. "Do you have any idea how often you make thoughtless comments?"

"If I know do you think I would be stuck here having this conversations with you?!" Gold exclaimed exasperatedly.

Crystal huffed. "I do not wish to talk about this. This conversation is over," as she turned around and walk away from Gold.

"Crystal," Gold began, reaching out to grab Crystal's hand.

Next thing he knew it, Green was holding to his outstretched hands instead, blocking him from reaching out to Crystal. He blinked, and then gave a sigh. "Look Green, I respect you as a senior and all, but this is between Crystal and I so please stay out of this."

"Anything that got to do with Crystal has to do with me." Green stated.

Both Crystal and Gold blinked at Green in surprise, though Gold recovered earlier. "Ok this is just getting ridiculous. Next thing I know you are going to tell me that you are Crystal's boyfriend. Can we stop with all this nonsense and just settle the problem?"

"Crystal is my girlfriend," Green informed, a cold aura seeping out from the death glare he is giving Gold. "It may not seem like much to you, but you said some hurtful things to Crystal. Please leave my gym before you hurt her further."

Gold looked from Crystal to Green, trying to process the information and deciding if he should take Green's words for it. "I-" he began.

"Leave now," Green interrupted, "Or I will get Scizor to escort you out."

"I just want an explanation."

Green gazed steely at Gold. "You will get one, but not today."

Gold matched his gaze. "Can I trust you for that?"

"Yes."

Gold cast one last glance at Crystal, who stood mutely watching the two boys' exchange. "I'll leave first then," before heading out of the door.

...

"You alright?" Green asked once Gold had left the gym.

Crystal nods mutely, not meeting Green's gaze. "Thanks," she murmured. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I want to," Green responded.

Crystal lifted her head to meet Green's gaze, and Green had the sudden realisation of how small she looks when her shoulders droop. On impulse, he closed the gap between them and embraced her in a hug, silently praying that he can protect her. "I can tell him about it if you want. You don't have to do it yourself," Green offered. He heard Crystal uttered a indistinguishable sound, and felt the movement of her head. "You can let it out if you want, don't have to hold it back," Green added.

Just like that, Crystal stopped holding back her tears, letting them run freely down her cheeks and wetting Green's shirt. She gripped onto Green tightly as she cried, while Green tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. "It's alright," he soothed, "I'm here for you."

It took a while for Crystal to stop crying, as she continued to lean onto Green. Once he was sure Crystal had stopped crying, he gently pushed her away from his embrace and took a good look at her. Her eyes were puffy and red, tear streaks still staining her cheeks. Lifting his hands, he awkwardly tried to wipe her remaining tears away, though it didn't seem to be working. Instead he smeared her tears all across her face, earning a small shaky laugh from Crystal.

Giving up, Green pull Crystal close again and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Do you want to go home now?" he asked. Crystal looked dazedly at him, thinking through the question for a little bit, before nodding.

As if on cue, Crystal's pokemons approached her, all attempting to nuzzle her to give her some comfort. She absentmindedly patted her pokemon, before returning them all to their pokeball and attaching them to her belt. Green took her hand. "Shall we go?" he asked.

...

Green returned to his gym a couple of hours later, slightly exhausted. He looked around his gym, his pokemon napping peacefully after their grooming session with Crystal. He made up his mind. _I need to do something to set this right._

* * *

Notes:

Why 16 pokemon? Crystal has six of her on hand, while Green has ten of them both on hand and in the gym: Scizor, Machamp, Charizard, Porygon2, Golduck, Ninetales, Pidgeot, Exeggcutor, Alakazam, Arcanine. Rhyperior is not included in this counting because it seems like it is permanently given to Silver in canon.

The Dexholder tournament mentioned is of course the one conducted at the end of the Emerald arc in the Battle Dome. Crystal mentioned afterwards that she had been kicked out of the tournament by Blue right at the first round.

I had a hard time deciding if Golduck's skin should be covered with furs or feathers. I settled for feathers in the end because it's supposed to be based on a duck and ducks being birds have feathers.

You know how mangas/tv/fairytales always show the guy wiping off the girl's tears away? That doesn't work, because the hand is not a sponge that can soak up all the tears on a person's face. I know, because my boyfriend tried to do that once. So it is actually quite awkward to have to do that, though I will admit that the gesture itself is rather romantic.

I seem to be making Crystal smile A LOT. It just seems like the right thing to do each time.

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait for an update! Been really busy the past couple of weeks with assignments in school so I didn't really have time to post this. I have yet to finish the next chapter (about halfway done), but I thought I should post this already because it's been so long! Hopefully I will be able to work my way around the scaffolding I placed for the story in the next chapter.

As you can tell from the deadline counter, the next chapter marks the finale of the story! Or part of the finale, because I am thinking of splitting it into two chapter. Just felt it would be more appropriate because there are two parts to the chapter, and the first has a little bit of cliffhanger. Gold will be coming back again next chapter so that everything can be resolved properly!

I'm playing with Crystal's sense of insecurity here, which has been established in the last chapter. Crystal may seems annoying here in refusing to answer Gold's questions outright, but I feel that if you have insecurities because of a certain person, you are not likely to be pouring out those insecurities even when you are in a heightened emotional state (in this case, escalating into an argument). I am making Crystal cry here, because Gold added on to her already present insecurities by hinting that it is ridiculous for Crystal and Green to be together. Which is made all the more stark when Crystal is starting to have feelings for Green. I guess you could say that she feels she isn't deserving of Green over here. Poor Gold though, trying so desperately to resolve the matter but going about the wrong way doing it. He does strikes me as the kind of person doing that.

Ok that's all for the long author notes. Thank you for reading this to the end if you did (: Also, I skipped the battle scene here because it would have made the chapter long-winded, but if you are interested in it, I can give the battle scene a try and post it as like an additional chapter or something. If I do, then that would be my first attempt so don't expect a fantastic one as well... Not too confident because they are not my strongest points but I am willing to give it a try if you like to see it. Just let me know in the reviews!

I can't tell when the next update will be, because I really ought to study for my exams now (final lap of the semester!). Honestly, I'm losing the drive to do a lot of things even though the ideas just keep floating around my head and that I still want to do them. In any case, the latest date that I will update would be early December, so heads up on that. Have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7: Resolution

**Chapter 7: Resolution**

Supposedly, the deadline

Gold pushed open the doors to the Viridian City gym just like how he has done yesterday. The gym was partially lit and not a sound was heard, since the gym isn't opened for challenge today.

"You're here," said a voice ahead of him in the semi-darkness.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Gold strode forward towards Green's figure at the back of the gym. "We can talk in the room at the back," continued Green curtly, leading the way to a small room at the back meant for gym leader resting.

The room was simply furnished, a small bed at the end, some couches and a coffee table, and equipped with a mini pantry. It was however, empty, to Gold's slight confusion. "Where's Crystal?" he questioned.

"Not here," Green replied.

"Why?" Gold pressed, eyebrows raised and feeling slightly cheated.

"Because I don't think it is a good idea to have the two of you in the same room again after the track record from the past week," Green responded evenly. "Take a seat," he continued, gesturing to the couch.

Eyeing Green for a moment longer, Gold sat himself on the couch. "Alright, spill."

Green sighed in an attempt to control his temper. "I'm sure you know that Crystal has been prone to shouting at you this past week since the argument you two had a week ago."

"Well gee thanks for informing me because I sure didn't notice Crystal shouting at me this past week," replied Gold sarcastically.

"What you probably don't know however," Green continued, as though he was never interrupted, "is that Crystal has also been crying and breaking down this past week."

"What? Why?" Gold asked, his mouth agape, shock and surprise reflected in his eyes. _Crystal, crying? And breaking down? Since when did Super Serious Gal break down and cry?_

"Because of you," Green replied, locking his gaze with Gold's.

Matching Green's gaze, Gold knows that he is not lying, feeling a pang of guilt hitting him. "Explain."

"Your words, Gold. You don't think before you act, and some of the things you say are hurtful. You are 18 now, you ought to take more responsibilities for the things you say!"

Gold shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What exactly did I say?"

Green gritted his teeth. "Like insinuating that Crystal cannot find a boyfriend? Didn't you even wonder why she made the bet with you?"

"What bet?" Gold asked, completely bewildered and confused.

Green raised his eyebrows, giving Gold a are-you-kidding-me look. "The bet that Crystal made with you on the day you both argued over Arceus know what. The one she said she would find a boyfriend within a week and show you," Green stated slowly.

Realisation dawned on Gold as he finally joined all the dots together. "Oh, I didn't think that she meant what she said," Gold said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what actually happened was that Crystal kicked me to the floor and practically screamed at me, declaring that she would find a boyfriend to show me," Gold explained. "As for the bet... Haven't you realised that there was never any mentioned of what's going to happen after the bet is fulfilled? Or what I need to do for that matter."

Both of them fell into silence, processing the new revelations.

"She was very affected by what happened," Green sighed. "Especially her self-esteem because she felt that she wasn't good enough for any boys. Which of course did stem from what you said to her," Green added pointedly.

Gold didn't reply immediately, staying serious in thought. "I see.. I guess it really is my fault then. I didn't put much thought into what I said because things have always been that way, and Crystal being the Super Serious Gal she was never did seem to be affected by what I said. That would be why I didn't notice anything wrong this time round. I guess I need to make a proper apology now," he trailed off.

"You better," Green said darkly, "or this could escalate into something that not even I can handle."

Gold snorted. "Was that why Crystal took an entire week off work? She was never willing to take leave no matter how I try to persuade her otherwise."

A faint blush coloured Green's cheeks at the mention of Crystal's week long holiday. "Uh.. no I took the leave on her behalf so that we could do some things together."

Gold narrowed his eyes at the change in Green's tone. "Say, how did you and Crystal get together again?" Gold asked, inching closer to Green with every word. Which oddly reminds Green of how Blue looks like whenever she launch into interrogation mode. _That pesky girl is such a bad influence to the junior_ , thought a slightly panicked Green (which of course never shows on his face).

"Er.. hem.. um that is not something I need to tell you," Green responded evasively, looking so much more like Professor Oak than his usual stoic self.

Whipping out his cue stick, Gold cornered Green into the edge of the couch. "You are going to tell me everything unless you want to have Blue pestering you non-stop about this," he threatened.

Gulping, Green silently made a decision as he picked the lesser of two evils. He cleared his throat. "Crystal asked me to help her out with this 'bet' you two made, so I agreed to help her before she does something stupid," Green admitted.

To Green's slight surprise, Gold only nodded in understanding, drawing the cue stick away from Green ( _Thank goodness_ , Green thought). "Seems like Super Serious Gal was really affected by this huh? Though I never imagined that you would actually agree to acting as a fake boyfriend," Gold added thoughtfully, slightly amused.

"She's not as serious as you make her out to be you know," Green responded bluntly. "She's actually quite energetic, likes to run around and feel the wind in her face and roller coasters are her favourite rides. She's shy and quiet as well, and probably would not feel out of place sharing an afternoon in the forest with Yellow. She's naturally curious too, so she engages easily with anybody. I mean she only met Brock once and within half an hour she got teased non-stop by Brock. She even teases me sometimes now, but never in the same annoying manner that Blue does sometimes. She's a whole lot sweeter than this serious personna you associated her with just like how I'm have more emotions than people give me credit for," babbled Green, stopping only when he sees Gold grinning at him in his trademark fashion. "What?" he asked.

"You ought to hear yourself Green. That sounded way more than you just pretending to be her boyfriend. Have you made a move yet?" Gold smirked, nudging him with his elbows.

Green flushed with embarrassment at his little (major) slip-up. "I was going to do it soon," he said defensively.

At this, Gold howled with laughter, much to Green's annoyance and embarrassment. As his laughter died down, Gold placed a hand on Green's shoulder. "What you need," he stated, "is a little help."

...

Once again, Crystal stood at the doorway of her house, frowning and folding her arms at the person in front of the door. Gold had apparently tried to do the exact same thing he did the last time, appearing at her house without a warning with a bouquet of purple hyacinths. Crystal doesn't know if Gold is stupid or smart to try the exact same tactic again. "What do you want?" she asked crossly.

"I brought you flowers," Gold said hopefully, and Crystal had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" she repeated, enunciating every syllable.

At this, Gold grinned widely at her. "We're going on a date!" he announced.

"A what?" Crystal asked, wondering she heard it all wrong.

"A date! Come on, you can't wear this onto a date!" exclaimed Gold, pulling her into the house towards the bedroom. "We need to get you changed into something nice."

"What? Gold stop! I refuse to be dragged into this," Crystal protested, trying in vain to pull herself free from Gold's grip. Unfortunately, Gold is too strong for her and within seconds, he is already rummaging through her closet for something to wear.

"Gee Crystal, do you not have a single dress or skirt that can be worn?" complained Gold. "All of your clothes here are either shirts or shorts!"

"What's wrong with shorts?" Crystal huffed, "they are more practical than wearing skirts."

Gold facepalmed. "Alright change of plans," Gold said as he whipped out his PokeGear and dialed a number.

"Yo!" he said into the PokeGear. "I need a outfit here for Super Serious Gal tonight."

Blue's laughter floated over to Crystal from the PokeGear. _"She really doesn't have any skirts or dresses?"_

Crystal flushed, embarrassed that words are spreading about the state of her wardrobe.

 _"No worries, Ruby and I are already working on an outfit. Just bring her down Red's house in Pallet Town and she'll be gorgeous by night time,"_ Blue continued.

"Sweet! See you guys in a while!" Gold hung up and put away her PokeGear.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked, confused. "Why are so many people getting involved in this?"

Gold grinned once more and said, "That, is a surprise. Come on, we need to get to Pallet Town right now!"

Before Crystal could put up any form of protest, Gold had already pulled her out of the bedroom and out of the house, letting out his Togekiss. Making an exasperated sound, Crystal hopped onto Togetaro who began to fly off in the direction of Pallet Town.

...

"Beautiful!" exclaimed Ruby, his eyes dazzling in admiration of the outfit he and Blue had put together for Crystal.

Crystal is currently in Red's house in Pallet Town, standing awkwardly in the living room as everyone else admired her in the outfit Ruby and Blue had conjured for her. It's a sleeveless white dress that falls just above her knees, decorated with sequins for a subtle shine. It's a classy look, but yet feels very casual. Blue had even given her a thin grey belt that accentuated her waist even more. Overall, it's a dress that she thought looks pretty nice on her, and also suits her as a person.

She had been surprise to turn up at Red's house an hour ago, to find the entire crowd of Dexholders waiting for her, including the Hoenn Trio, Yellow and even Silver. _Well, with the exception of Green_ , she silently corrected herself, slightly disappointed at that.

"Is anyone ready to tell me what's going on yet?" she asked, unable to withstand just standing awkwardly while people just looked at her.

"I told you, we're going on a date," Gold grinned. "You look great, Super Serious Gal! Look even Wild Girl over there is captivated by your beauty!"

Sure enough, Crystal glanced at Sapphire to find a light pink tinting her cheeks, slightly embarrassed at getting caught. "Just because I don't wear a dress doesn't mean I don't appreciate them. I'm a girl afterall," she defended. "You look different, Senior Crystal. A nice kind of different," she added.

Crystal smiled warmly at her, feeling her cheeks grow hot at the compliments that are being showered on her.

"She'll need some accessories to top off the look though. Any ideas, guys?" Blue commented, scanning her up and down

"Um.. how about some fresh flowers? Like the kind that Chuchu wears?" Yellow suggested. "I just thought it might match the outfit," she added hastily, afraid she said something wrong.

"That's brilliant!" Blue exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Quick, you two go get some flowers for Crystal now!" she pointed at Yellow and Red, who left promptly to look for flowers.

"Um guys, don't you think this is a little bit exaggerated?" Crystal asked, sweatdropping at their elaborate antics.

"What! Of course not! This is an important date after all, isn't it Gold?" Blue asked, winking at Gold.

"Of course," Gold grins back. "We are going to make you look perfect for this important date."

At this point in time, Crystal doesn't know if she should laugh or cry. On one hand, she feel exhilarated to be paid this much attention, and to don a pretty dress on a date. Afterall, isn't it every girl's dream to turn up on a date looking perfect? But the problem here is that it's the _wrong date_. Her date shouldn't be Gold! But she can't say that out loud, not when Gold had taken the liberty to invite just about everyone to help prepare her for this date.

"We're back" came Yellow's voice, jolting Crystal out of her thoughts. They had picked a handfull of flowers from Red's garden, causing a sweet flowers scent to waft around the living room. Crystal smiled weakly, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation tactfully without making anyone disappointed.

"Come over here, Crystal," Yellow said cheerfully. "Let's try to put some of the flowers into a braid with your hair."

Reluctantly (thought she didn't show it), Crystal made her way to sit down on the couch so that Yellow could braid her hair. The next few minutes passed by with people around her just chatting excitedly about Yellow's hair braiding skills, while Ruby and Sapphire had begun one of their daily bickering as Emerald tried to block them out.

"Alright, all done!" Yellow announced,

"Perfect!" Blue exclaimed. "Thanks Yellow! Now just put on this pair of shoes and you are ready to set off!" she continued, handing her a pair of white shoes with short heels. Carefully, Crystal slid on the pair of shoes and stood up. _Lucky the heels aren't too high, at least this is manageable_ , she thought as she tentatively took a few steps.

"Alright let's go then!" Gold said, proceeding to drag her out of the house.

"Have fun!" Blue cheered, as the rest of the Dexholder stood in their pairs (poor Emerald) to wave them goodbye.

"Enjoy yourself Crystal!" waved Emerald enthusiastically, before Gold shut the door behind them.

"Shall we go?"

...

Gold brought Crystal to a homely restaurant a the edge of Pallet Town.

"Table for two please, reserved under the name Gold," he told the waitress.

The restaurant is bathed in a warm glow, with an ambiance that is suitable for dating couples, Crystal noted. There is a small stage in the middle of the restaurant too, probably for the occasional serenades or gigs.

"You look really nice today, Crystal," Gold complimented after the waitress left them with the menu.

"Um thanks?" Crystal replied, slightly uncomfortable with the situation she has landed herself in.

Gold smiled. "Take a look at the menu first, I have to make a trip to the toilet."

Sighing, Crystal looked at the menu, trying to decide what to eat. Behind her, a staff placed a chair and mike on the stage, and the stage lit up to prepare for a performance. Crystal, who was still paying attention to the menu, did not notice a spiky brown hair guy proceed onto the centre of the stage carrying a guitar in tow. "Good evening everyone," he greeted politely.

On her seat, Crystal froze at the sound of Green's voice. _Is that Green?_ she asked herself.

As if to confirm her thoughts, Green continued, "My name is Green Oak, and I am here today to present a special message to a special someone."

Hardly believing her ears, Crystal turned around and locked eyes with Green. "I hope you enjoy this song that I will be presenting." he spoke, not taking his eyes off Crystal as he sat down and prepared to sing and play on the guitar. A gentle strum, and Green begins his song

 _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
_ _But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
_ _And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
_ _And it all makes sense to me_

 _I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
_ _You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
_ _The dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine  
_ _But I love them endlessly_

 _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
_ _But if I do, it's you  
_ _It's you, they add up to  
_ _I'm in love with you  
_ _And all these little things_

 _You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
_ _And you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
_ _If I told you I'm here for you  
_ _Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

 _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
_ _But if I do, it's you  
_ _Oh it's you, they add up to  
_ _I'm in love with you  
_ _And all these little things_

All through the song, Green kept his gaze on Crystal, only breaking his gaze to look at his hands or to close his eyes as he sings. The last chord on the guitar is met with the applause of the entire restaurant to which he stood and gave a small bow. Placing the guitar by the side of the chair, he slowly walked towards Crystal amidst excited murmurs in the restaurant.

Crystal on her part had been entranced by the touching performance, though a part of her is still confused and wonders what Green is intending to do. Being the practical girl she was, she doesn't want to keep her hopes up only to be disappointed at the end. As Green walks towards her though, she feels a new sense of hope, but also a little bit of nervousness with every step Green takes.

"Crystal?" Green called as he neared her.

"Hi Green," Crystal responded nervously, standing up so that they are on the same level.

"Did you like the song?" he asked.

Crystal blushed and nodded. "It was a nice song. You have a nice voice too. Guess you won't lying about that."

Green was looking at her intently now, trying to pick the right words to say. "I sang that for you."

"Oh um..." Crystal faltered, blinking her eyes as she processed the statement.

"I really like you. Do you, um, do you wish to be my girlfriend?" he asked carefully, his eyes scanning Crystal's face worriedly.

Unable to take the intensity of Green's worried look, Crystal lowered her head, a small smile creeping up her face. She stayed silent for a moment, deciding how best to answer, which made Green even more worried when she isn't responding. Shyly, she nodded her head a while later, not trusting herself to speak, her face completely red from the ordeal. Relieved, Green let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and pulled Crystal into a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered. Nodding her head, Crystal raised her arms to hug Green too, while the restaurant erupted into cheers and applause.

Behind Green, Crystal saw the rest of the Dexholders ( _How did they manage to come here without me noticing?_ she wondered later on) cheering and applauding as well, excited that there is another Dexholder couple. Her eyes sought Gold, who was clapping as well with a grin on his face. "You're welcome," he mouthed.

...

Epilogue

"What are you thinking about?" Green asked, jolting Crystal out of her memories.

Crystal looked up to see Green bending over her, taking a water break while their children continued to play and run around the waters.

"Nothing," she smiled, "just thinking about how we got together."

Green sat down and put his arms around Crystal. "What about it?" he asked, smiling fondly at his memories too.

"About how we should thank Gold for bringing us together."

Green laughed and shook his head. "You already treat him a meal every year around our anniversary," he pointed out.

Crystal laughed. "That is true," she mused.

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company as they watch over their two sons playing.

"Thank you for staying with me and giving me our children," Green said.

Crystal turned to look at Green. "Thank you for accepting me for who I am and for being there for me," she said simply, happiness welling up in her chest.

They held hands, not wanting to let go of each other, willing the moment to last.

 _I'm in love with you, and all the little things._

* * *

Notes:

I've never really established the time frame for the story, except that it's after the HGSS arc. Well, now we all know that the Johto trio are 18 in this story! It just seems like a nice number.

The song is "Little Things" by One Direction. I picked the song because the idea behind the song is rather similar to the things that is going on between Green and Crystal. Like the little things they know/learn about each other (reference to Chapter 2) and how Green still likes Crystal despite her imperfections. I took out a couple of verses though, that was less relevant. On Green having a nice singing voice, that was established in Chapter 2!

Hope you realised that Gold helped coordinate everyone as Green prepared to confess to Crystal! Short cameo by the other Dexholders here, though there wasn't any appropriate manner I could give screentime to some of them.

A/N:

Yes we are finally done with the story, and we came a full round from where the story started! Uploaded a lot faster than I imagined, because I really really really didn't want to study and thought I should at least do something productive. (Someone save my exams sobs.) I really liked how this turned out in the end, for I was having a little bit of trouble stringing everything together at the start of the chapter. I guess you could say the characters were leading me along for this one! A little more humour injected into this chapter, due in no small part to Gold's role in the story. You will see that I have added Gold as one of the main characters to the story. I didn't split this into 2 chapters as I said I would too, so this is a long chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this story featuring such an unconventional pairing! I enjoyed writing this pairing, though I probably wouldn't be writing this pairing again for a long while. I hope I portrayed the characters well in the story, particularly Crystal's character development, and Green's other-than-stoic personality. I have other story ideas in mind, which doesn't work well with this pairing. Or rather, deals with the ship sinking. It's going to feature various Dexholder's pairings, so follow me so you can get updates once I post anything (: Some info on my bio too. Please favourite this story too if you like it, and as always, give reviews to tell me what you feel about the story.

Special thanks to the followers of the story/people who have favourite this. There aren't a lot of you but it makes me happy that people wants to follow the story/enjoyed the story: joycewu333, Painted Lady Bug, VolticRay and DreameEater. Special mention goes to joycewu333 who was the first ever follower and had been reviewing and giving comments on the story. Your kind words are very much appreciated!

There would be a special chapter on the battle scene between Crystal and Green from the previous chapter as per request. I would upload this only in December though (for real) because I need some time to work this out. So stay tuned for that special chapter as well.


	8. Bonus Chapter: Green and Crystal battles

**Bonus chapter: Green vs Crystal battle scene**

 _This is a battle scene omitted from Chapter 6 of the story. If you would like the context of the battle, refer to Chapter 6 or read the entire story. More author's notes at the end of the story._

* * *

"Alright, let's have a six-on-six battle. You can switch in any of your pokemon at any time, but you cannot switch out a pokemon that has already appeared on the field. The first pokemon to faint loses the match for its trainer," Green explains. "I'll use these six, so to be clear," he continues, pointing to six of his pokemon: Arcanine, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Pidgeot, Scizor and Ninetales. "Ready?"

With a determined nod, Crystal proceeded to stand opposite Green on the battlefield.

"Alright, let's go Alakazam!" Green shouted, tossing out Alakazam's pokeball.

"Alright go Mega!" Crystal shouted, tossing out Mega's pokeball as well. "Razor Leaf followed by Light Screen!"

"Deflect the leaves with Telekinesis! While they are distracted, go forth with Psycho Cut!" Green ordered.

While Telekinesis did manage to deflect a significant portions of the leaves, Mega's Razor Leaf was so dense that some did manage to hit Alakazam as he charged forth through the flurry of Razor Leaf and attacked Mega. While Mega let out a low growl from the attack, the bulky Herb Pokemon stayed its ground and countered the attack with a Body Slam, causing Green to grit his teeth at the damage.

"Good job, Mega. Follow up with Toxic!" Crystal commanded, while Alakazam is still pinned under Mega's Body Slam.

"Kyaaa!" moaned Alakazam from the poison.

"Taunt, Alakazam!" Green ordered quickly, before bringing out Alakazam's Pokeball again. "Return!" and Alakazam vanished in a stream of red light. "Go Ninetales! Fire Blast!"

"Light Screen once more!" Crystal shouted, as Ninetales lept into the air and prepared to shower Fire Blast onto Mega, forgetting that Mega was just hit by a Taunt attack. Next thing she knew, there was a blast of light and she was forced to lift her hands and cover her eyes. When she lowered her hands a few moments later, she found the battlefield littered with small flames here and there, while Mega and Ninetales stood facing each other panting, worn out for the earlier attacks. Mega had sustained a burn from the attack as well, and it doesn't look like it could withstand another fire attack like this.

"You've done well, Mega. Return! It's your turn now, Bonee!" Crystal called, as she make her first switch. "Cover the field with Sandstorm!"

A strong sandstorm brew, dousing the flames on the battlefield, and obscuring the view on the field.

"Ninetales!" Green shouted, trying to sense his Pokemon's position on the battlefield. On the battlefield, Ninetales was having the same luck with finding the foe Cubone within the heavy sandstorm. Caught by surprise, two bone clubs appeared out of nowhere and struck the Fox Pokemon, causing it to let out an involuntary cry.

"This isn't working," Green muttered to himself. "Ninetales, return! Pidgeot you're up! Blow that Sandstorm away with Whirlwind!"

As the battlefield cleared, both Pidgeot and Green attempted to locate the foe Bonee, which had disappeared from the field. He looked opposite at Crystal, who was smirking at him.

"False Swipe, Bonee! Restrict the Pidgeot's movement!"

"What? Where?!" Green watched confused, as the bone clubs appeared out of nowhere on both sides of Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, use Agility!" Green commanded, as he tried to identify the Cubone's position to come up with a plan. To his surprise, Bonee's bone clubs continued to follow Pidgeot even as the Bird Pokemon continue to gain speed and flew faster. It also soon became apparent that Pidgeot was flying lower and lower, as the False Swipe continue to restrict Pidgeot's movement, directing it on a crash course towards the ground. "Fly upwards, Pidgeot!" Green commanded quickly.

The Pidgeot however, was unable to execute the command, as False Swipe continued to hinder its movement. Any moment now, Pidgeot will crash into the ground and the momentum and speed it has gained from agility would only add to the crash impact. "Return, Pidgeot!" Green called, moments before it was due to land on the ground.

As Pidgeot disappeared in a flash of red light, the small brown Lonely Pokemon hopped off the large Bird Pokemon and landed gracefully on the battlefield. Green had to restrain a facepalm as he finally realised where the Cubone was hiding all along, which explained the effectiveness it has in restricting Pidgeot's movement.

Crystal smiled up at him smugly. "No one beats a Capturer at stealth."

"We'll see about that. Exeggutor, you're up!"

"Bonee, Sandstorm once again!"

"Not on my watch! Leaf Storm!"

Being faster than the Cubone, Leaf Storm struck faster than Sandstorm did and Bonee was knock off his feet from the strong impact.

"Bone!" cried the Cubone.

"Grr, return Bonee! Go Parasee! Boost yourself, use Growth!"

"Disrupt it, use Stomp!"

The Exeggutor was too slow however, and did not manage to disrupt Parasee's Growth. The Mushroom Pokemon also scurried away before Exeggutor landed a Stomp. The two Pokemon engaged in a cat and mouse chase, as the faster Parasect scurries away from the attack of the slower Exeggutor.

 _Exeggutor's too slow_ , thought Green as he tried to come up with a counter plan. _Hmm, is it me or is the Parasect's movement rather restricted? He's going round in circles, and avoiding the edges of the battlefield... Sunlight? Avoiding the sunlight.. don't tell me? Well worth a try anyway._ "Exeggutor, use Sunny Day!"

Exeggutor stopped in his tracks and used Sunny Day, lighting up the gym with strong sunlight. Having the ability Chlorophyll, Exeggutor's speed got boosted as well, allowing it to out chase the Parasect too. Parasee on the other hand seemed to have lost energy and couldn't scurry away from the Stomp attack, allowing Exeggutor to finally land the Stomp attack.

"... Parasee, return!" Crystal called, placing the Pokeball back on her belt. She turned to Green. "How did you know?"

"Your Parasect was avoiding the sunlight as it scurries around. So I guessed."

Crystal pursed her lips, a little annoyed that Green found out her Parasect's ability, but also secretly impressed that he found out through the course of the battle. "Xatee, you're up!"

The Mystic Pokemon emerged from her Pokeball, eyes glinting as she watches the Exeggutor and its three heads. Green who was expecting the next Pokemon to launch into an attack was a little unnerved by the way the Pokemon stood so still on the battlefield, with no intention to attack.

"Not attacking?"

"... You're aren't attacking too."

Crystal grinned. "Who says I'm not?"

 _Huh?_

Without any command from Green, the Exeggutor charged forward and attacked.. the wall.

"Ttch confused. Exeggutor, re-"

At that point, a blast of energy threw Exeggutor off balance, leaving Green dumfounded for a moment. "-turn," and the Exeggutor returned to its Pokeball before any more damage could be done. He turned to Crystal, noting the glint in the Xatu's eyes. "Future Sight?" he asked.

"Xatee's specialty. Helped us in a few tight spots." Crystal replied.

Green nodded. "Scizor, you're next. Swords Dance and then X-Scissors!"

Once again, the Xatu's eyes glinted. But before the attack could land, Crystal withdrew Xatee and switched Hitmonee out instead. Hitmonee took the brunt of the attack, but being not very effective, the damage was minimal.

"Attack!" Crystal commanded, and Hitmonee proceeded with a flurry of punches.

"Block him with your pincers!"

It became a pseudo fist fight, as pincers meet punches, each evenly matched.

"Lift him into the air!" Green commanded, seeing that not much damaged is being done.

Scizor grabbed Hitmonee by his wrist and flew upwards, intending to toss the Hitmonchan to the ground from a high altitude.

"Burn him!" Crystal ordered, and Hitmonee powered up his fists just like he would for a Fire Punch. Being made of steel, Scizor conducted the heat very well, causing his temperature to rise. Unable to bear the heat, Scizor flapped his wings quickly, and with the weight of Hitmonee pulling him down. It was then that Future Sight struck, causing Scizor to lose complete control of flight and both Pokemon started a falling descend.

"Scizor!"

"Hitmonee, reduce the impact by using Mach Punch on the ground"

Coincidentally (or intentionally, whichever way you want to see it), Scizor landed on the ground a split second after Mach Punch split the ground open, causing some damage. Hitmonee did not escape unscathed too, even if Mach Punch reduced some of the impacts. Both Pokemon struggled to stand up, worn out from the crash landing and prior attacks.

"Hitmonee, you've done well, return! Archee, you're our last chance!"

"Arrrr!" Archee made a battle cry as he landed on the battlefield.

Green smirked. "Arcanine huh. Scizor return! Go Arcanine! Douse the battlefield with flames!"

"Arrr!" Green's Arcanine made a similar battle cry, before dousing the field with flamethrower as instructed.

"Grr," Crystal gritted her teeth at the state of the fiery battlefield. "Archee, use Agility and attack your opponent with Extremespeed!"

"Dodge it!" Green commanded. Unfortunately, his Arcanine is outspeeded by Archee, and failed to dodge the incoming Extremespeed. "Tch. Use Agility and ram your opponent into the fire with Headbutt!"

Unable to see the match clearly while the two Pokemon tussle within the fire, Crystal was momentarily lost. "Archee! Defend yourself with Bite! Try to stay above the flames by pinning down your opponent in the fire!"

"Counter with Bite as well!" Green commanded.

The two Arcanine thus began a fight of strength with their paws, as they both tried to attack the other with Bite while rolling round the fiery battlefield. Eventually, Archee won the fight of strength and managed pin down the foe Arcanine within the flames and landing a bite on its neck.

"Nineeee!" roared Green's Arcanine from the pain.

"Hang in there, Arcanine! Catch them off guard with Overheat!"

Once again, a burst of fire and light engulfed the battlefield, this time much stronger than before.

"This power... ?" Crystal gasped. "Archee, get out of there! Use Endure!"

The spreading flames caused the sprinklers in the gym to activate, a safety measure to prevent the gym from burning. As the fire got put out, it became easier to see the battlefield. Archee has sustained a burn from the strong Fire Blast. Coupled with the damage from rolling around the fiery battlefield, it came as no surprise to Crystal that Archee has fainted, though it still is a bit of a shock.

Green's Arcanine on the other hand, seemed unharmed by the fire, though it is a little uncomfortable at the water raining down from the sprinklers, having ran to Green as a refuge. Crystal returned Archee to his Pokeball, whispering a "You've done well," eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to make sense of what has happened.

"My Arcanine's ability is Flash Fire," Green explained, reaching out his hands for Crystal's Pokeball to be placed in the healing machine.

"I see.. well looks like I lost this battle then," she sighed, bowing in defeat.

"That was a good battle," Green said encouragingly.

Crystal nodded. "Well let's clean this place up!"

* * *

Notes:

Information about the Pokemon are obtained from Bulbapedia, which indicate the abilities and nature (if available) and known moves. I also used Pokemon Database as a reference for the the moves the pokemon can learn in game, but stuck to the manga's treatment of Pokemon moves, which does not have the four move limit. Parasee's ability is Dry Skin, if you are still confused. This is canon in the Manga. Green's Arcanine having the Flash Fire ability however, is not canon, and I improvised that.

I was also a little creative based on move executions, taking inspiration from the way battles are carried out in the Mangaverse. Most of these ideas are my own, though there are several that came from the Manga: Bonee using False Swipe to restrict opponent's movement (use against Suicune), Scizor lifting Pokemon in the air (used in the battle against Red at Cape Brink), Xatee and Future Sight (against the Masked Man), Hitmonee using Mach Punch on the ground (when Cyndaquil wanted to join Crystal's team, and against Suicune).

A/N:

There you go, my very first battle scene! I was trying to not make this as mechanic as possible, hope that pulled off well with the creative move executions. I'm sorry if the battle scene makes it seems as though Crystal and Green are almost on par. I could write something that basically just have Crystal been thrashed by Green, but that really defeats the purpose of writing this battle bonus. And I also wanted to have some more air time to the Pokemon, which weren't too frequent in the Manga.

I played by Crystal's strengths as a Capturer, knowing her Pokemon very well, and plausibly stealth tactics. I gave Green an edge with the knowledge of Pokemon abilities, which isn't too far-fetch since he does hold the title of a Trainer.

Hope you enjoyed this battle bonus! If you enjoyed the story, please favourite it so that others can find it too, and also leave a review to let me know what you think (:

This bonus chapter is dedicated to joycewu333, who requested for the battle scene.


End file.
